Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 084
"Will The Real Jack Atlas Please Stand Up, Part 2", known as "Another Jack" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on November 11, 2009. Summary Yusei watches the news with his friends, seeing reports that Jack has gone missing. Akiza points out that Yusei and Crow had met Jack on the bridge the previous night, but Yusei responds that he was not sure if that was the same Jack. Carly gets into an argument with her boss, and she determines that she doesn't care about protecting her job anymore, instead leaving to find the proof of the fact that Jack is being framed. Her research shows that there have been sightings of two Phoenix Whirlwinds, and also that there is a fake Jack Atlas running around. She reports this to Yusei and Crow, and they go to the scene of the crime to look for the real Jack. Crow finds Jack's card stuck on a rock-face on the edge of the beach and, thinking Jack has sunk into the sea, wails in lament. (In reality, he is right below them, stuck in some netting the Three Pure Nobles strung up.) However, Yusei gets a call from Carly and finds out that Jack has sprung up again on the highway. Yusei, Crow, and Kaz give chase, and the fake Jack tries to get them out of the way by rough play like blowing smoke in Yusei's face and ramming Kaz's Duel Runner. But Jack has been forced by his captors to watch visions of his friends being hurt by his double, and he breaks free, catching up on his own Duel Runner. He challenges the impostor to a rematch, and the others (including Carly, driving her car and snapping scoop-story photos) follow behind to witness Jack´s Turbo Duel against the impostor. When Jack asks why the impostor is impersonating him, the fake simply answers that Jack's current state is not the true strength of the King. But Jack declares that becoming too focused on strength makes you lose your sight, and to prove it, he finally uses "Trust Guardian" to summon his ace monster, "Red Dragon Archfiend". The combination allows him to outlast the impostor's copy of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by giving up some of his own attack strength and life points. The impostor gathers all his cards to not only revive his previous monster but also summon two more copies of it, and with some determined playing, Jack endures the turn, though his dragon has been reduced to 1000 ATK. The other Jack taunts this, but Jack knows that the pain is nothing compared to the bonds he has regained. His friends never stopped defending him, and so he stands for them, represented by the dragon of his heart and the Tuner of his team. Preparing to draw, all of the birthmarks go to him, and he summons "Majestic Dragon", tuning his monsters into "Majestic Red Dragon" and wiping out all of his opponent's life points at once. The impact tears away the opponent's shell, and Yusei is shocked to see it was a humanoid robot all along (in the dub, only Fake Jack's helmet and Duel Runner are shown exploding). After the Duel, the opponent, Duel Runner, and copied cards shred away to nothing, but the disappointment of the Three Pure Nobles is swept aside when they see that the Grand Design has just gained a noticeable piece. Back on the highway, the surprise at the Duel's outcome fades into everyone happily welcoming Jack back, though Crow stammers to insist that he was not so emotional as the others say he was.]] Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Enemy Turn 1: Enemy Enemy draws "Archfiend Interceptor" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1400/1600) in Attack Position. He then sets a card. Turn 2: Jack Jack draws "Trust Guardian". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Enemy's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 0 → 1). Since Enemy controls monsters, but Jack doesn't, he Special Summons "Vice Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position by halving its original ATK and DEF ( 5/2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). Jack Normal Summons "Trust Guardian" ( 3/0/800) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Vice Dragon" with "Trust Guardian" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Trust Guardian" was used for the Synchro Summon of "Red Dragon Archfiend", it is granted the ability to avoid destruction by battle or by card effect by decreasing its ATK by 400 at the end of the Damage Step or when an effect that destroys monsters resolves. "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks "Archfiend Interceptor". This activates the effect of "Archfiend Interceptor", inflicting 500 damage to Jack (Jack 4000 → 3500). "Red Dragon Archfiend" then destroys "Archfiend Interceptor" (Enemy 4000 → 2400). Jack sets a card. Turn 3: Enemy Enemy draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Enemy's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 1 → 2). Since Jack controls monsters, but Enemy doesn't, he Special Summons "Vice Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position by halving its original ATK and DEF ( 5/2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). Enemy then Normal Summons "Flare Resonator" ( 3/300/1300) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Vice Dragon" with "Flare Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" in Attack Position. Since "Flare Resonator" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend", it gains 300 ATK (Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 3300/2000). Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 3500 → 3200). At the end of the Damage Step, Jack activates the "Trust Guardian"-granted effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 2600/2000) to prevent its destruction. Enemy sets a card. Turn 4: Jack Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Enemy's SPC: 2 → 3; Jack's SPC: 2 → 3). Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack then activates his face-down "Assault Spirits" and equips it to his "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack then activates the effect of "Assault Spirits" to send "Twin-Shield Defender" from his hand to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of his "Red Dragon Archfiend" by the ATK of "Twin-Shield Defender" (Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 2600 → 3300/2000). At the end of the Damage Step, Jack activates the "Trust Guardian"-granted effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 3300 → 2900/2000) to prevent its destruction, so only Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend" is destroyed. Jack sets a card. On the End Phase, the effect of "Assault Spirits" expires (Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 2900 → 2200/2000). Turn 5: Enemy * Note that Enemy calls this turn "The King's Ultimate Divine Play". Enemy draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Enemy's SPC: 3 → 4; Jack's SPC: 3 → 4). Since Jack controls monsters, but Enemy doesn't, he Normal Summons "Big Piece Golem" ( 5/2100/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards and send "Small Piece Golem" from his hand to the Graveyard. Enemy then activates his face-down "Powerful Rebirth" in order to revive "Small Piece Golem" in Attack Position with its ATK and DEF increased by 100 and its Level increased by one ( 3 → 4/1100 → 1200/0 → 100). Since Enemy summoned "Small Piece Golem" while he controlled "Big Piece Golem", he activates the effect of "Small Piece Golem" in order to Special Summon "Medium Piece Golem" ( 4/1600/0) from his Deck in Attack Position with its effects negated. Enemy sends Jack's "Assault Spirits" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Trap Eater" ( 4/1900/1600) in Attack Position. Enemy tunes "Small Piece Golem" with "Trap Eater" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Since Enemy successfully performed a Synchro Summon, he Special Summons "Synchro Magnet" ( 3/1000/600) from his hand in Attack Position. Enemy then tunes "Big Piece Golem" with "Synchro Magnet" in order to Synchro Summon another "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. Enemy then activates his face-down "Reincarnation Ring" to Tribute his "Medium Piece Golem" and revive "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position (as its Level is twice the Level of "Medium Piece Golem"). One of Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiends" then attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 3200 → 2400), but Jack activates the "Trust Guardian"-granted effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 2200 → 1800/2000) at the end of the Damage Step to prevent its destruction. Another of Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiends" then attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 2400 → 1200), but Jack activates the "Trust Guardian"-granted effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 1800 → 1400/2000) at the end of the Damage Step to prevent its destruction. Enemy's last "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", but Jack activates his face-down "Ray of Hope" to halve the Battle Damage he would receive (Jack 1200 → 400). Jack then activates the "Trust Guardian"-granted effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend": 1400 → 1000/2000) to prevent its destruction. At the end of the Battle Phase, Jack activates the second effect of "Ray of Hope" to Special Summon "Dark Bug" ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Turn 6: Jack Jack draws "Majestic Dragon". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Enemy's SPC: 4 → 5; Jack's SPC: 4 → 5). Jack Normal Summons "Majestic Dragon" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Dark Bug" with "Majestic Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Majestic Red Dragon" ( 10/4000/3000) in Attack Position. Jack then activates the effect of "Majestic Red Dragon" to negate the effects of one of the Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiends" and increase the ATK of "Majestic Red Dragon" by the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" ("Majestic Red Dragon": 4000 → 7000/3000). "Majestic Red Dragon" attacks and destroys the Enemy's purple "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Enemy 2400 → 0). Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards (Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and Card Ejector). Trivia *Given that this episode marks the tenth anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime (as mentioned above), Jack's duel against his doppelganger has several call backs to the duel between Yugi and Kaiba in the first episode of the original series. **The Fake Jack Atlas has three "Red Dragon Archfiends" in his Deck, all of which are Summoned to the field by the end of the Duel. This could be considered a tribute to the moment when Kaiba summoned his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" against Yugi. **The moment when the real Jack Atlas used his "Majestic Red Dragon" to attack the Enemy's three Red Dragon Archfiends for the win could reference when Yugi used the effect of Exodia to destroy all of Kaiba's monsters and wipe out his Life Points. **Both Jack and Yugi had 400 Life Points remaining during their last turn, and both required one specific card to turn the Duel in their favor ("Majestic Dragon" and "Exodia the Forbidden One", respectively). **In both duels, the protagonist espouses the virtues of friendship and teamwork, while the antagonist relies solely on raw power and derides the idea of standing with others instead of above them. **Jack himself has several similarities to Kaiba, particularly in his "King" persona (which the fake Jack imitates) prior to his defeat at the hands of Yusei. *The Fake Jack Atlas's "Red Dragon Archfiends" have the same colors as the cores in the chests of the "Machine/Meklord Emperors" used by the Three Pure Nobles ("Wisel" = green, "Skiel" = purple, "Granel" = yellow). Given that the Nobles are stated to have created the cards in the fake's Deck, this resemblance may be intentional. *The name of this episode in the English dub is a reference to either the extinct game show To Tell the Truth, or the Eminem single, [[wikipedia:The Real Slim Shady|''Will the Real Slim Shady Please Stand Up?]] Changes in dub * In the Japanese version, when Enemy is defeated by Jack, the force of Jack's attack peels away his fake skin to reveal his true identity as a robot before exploding. In the English dub, the scene is edited out and instead, Enemy releases an electronic yell to reveal his robotic nature before exploding offscreen. Mistakes in the dub * In the dub, the closed-captions during this episode refer to "Duel Runners" by their name in the Japanese version, "D-Wheels". * In the dub, Jack explains the effect of the "Majestic Red Dragon" incorrectly. * In the dub, when Fake Jack Atlas is defeated, his Life Points are shown at 1675 before they hit 0, however the imposter had 2400 Life Points remaining at the timing. This was probably due to where the original showed the imposter's remaining Life Points being depleted as it showed it when the imposter was revealed to be a robot whereas in the dub, it was placed right when his helmet is destroyed, therefore probably giving little time to show the imposter's remaining Life Points being depleted. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes